Lost Girl
by SBNYC09
Summary: Rachel kinda goes missing just after the season 3 finale. I have the rating set as M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A Glee story with a supernatural twist. Rachel has gone missing since just after the Season 3 Finale. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters from Glee.**

**Chapter 1: The Call**

* * *

"So word is little Berry has gone MIA."

It was almost weird that Santana was the one calling Quinn to worry about Rachel Berry, but Quinn suspected that Santana had a soft spot for the diminutive diva since their Whitney Houston duet and then even more so since Prom. Plus gossip was gossip and trust Santana to have school gossip when school was out.

"She's in New York if you'll remember. She's supposed to be looking at the dorms."

"Okay that was like a week ago. Frakenteen tried to call her before he went to serve our country as the best American doughboy there ever was. Her phone is disconnected and he called her fathers, but they weren't around either. Sound suspicious enough for you?"

Quinn frowned slightly. Maybe she should try to call Rachel. It was entirely possible she was avoiding talking to Finn Hudson considering how they parted. "I'll call you back S."

"Go chase that cherry Fabray."

Less than five minutes later and Quinn had abandoned packing and was in her car. She started the ignition and scrolled down to Rachel's name, quickly forgetting about her vow to never use her phone while driving. She had the phone resting between her cheek and shoulders as she navigated the dark streets towards Rachel's house. There was no answer at their house, but she was already approaching the Berry residence and all of the lights were on. The night was still and quiet and she could hear strains of music coming from the brightly lit house. Quinn felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and goosebumps rise on her skin. She heard a faint rustling sound behind her, but when she turned around nothing was there. She started to walk towards the house again when she saw a small figure coming towards her from the house. Quinn would recognize the petite girl anywhere.

"Rachel?"

The tiny girl was in front of her faster than Quinn thought should be possible. Her eyes seemed even more intense than they normally were.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

Rachel just kept staring at her, stepping more into her personal space. Quinn watched as Rachel bit her lower lip before running her tongue over it. She smirked as she watched Quinn's eyes darken and stare at her mouth. Rachel cocked her head to the side, her long hair falling over her shoulders. "Hello _Quinn._"

Quinn's heartbeat picked up significantly and Rachel's smile grew at the same time. Rachel's voice was low and soft and the way Quinn's name rolled off her tongue managed to sound sweet and seductive at the same time.

"Look into my eyes _Quinn._" Quinn's hazel eyes finally left Rachel's full lips and met her dark gaze directly. She instantly felt as if she was losing herself in the complete darkness of Rachel's eyes and drowning in their depths. Rachel's voice seemed to surround her in stereo sound, that lilting, hypnotic voice. "Good girl. Let's go inside so we can have some privacy. Follow me."

Quinn felt as if she were dreaming. Rachel's voice seemed to be everywhere at once and Quinn had no choice but to follow as they walked into Rachel's house. Once the door clicked shut behind them Quinn found herself pressed against the wall with a tiny brunette pressed against her. If it weren't for the fog that seemed to cloud her mind Quinn would have tried to shove the other girl away and reclaim her personal space. Instead she felt as if she were being held prisoner against Rachel's small but surprisingly strong body.

"I know I've told you that you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and that's still very true, but right at this moment I can't get over how amazing you smell. It's like sunshine and flowers are radiating off of your skin." Rachel actually traced a finger down her neck while she held her gaze with those beautiful, captivating eyes that Quinn couldn't seem to look away from. Rachel smiled at Quinn, a smile that said that she had a juicy secret that she had no intentions of divulging. "Now it's not like you have a choice in the matter, but I'm going to need you to stay relaxed." Rachel leaned in closer and for a second Quinn thought the shorter girl might kiss her. She was surprisingly not freaked out by that idea either. In the end all Rachel did was lean in until Quinn could almost feel her lips on her neck. "Because what I'm really curious is about is how you taste. I'm guessing it's going to be sticky sweet like honey."

Quinn felt a rush of heat at Rachel's words that only intensified when the brunette licked a long slow stripe from Quinn's collar bone to just under her ear. A part of her knew that this wasn't like her at all, but if she were honest with herself she would admit that there was always a weird energy between the two of them, it could almost be called sexual tension if Quinn were forced to label it. Quinn was losing herself in the feeling of Rachel's lips on her neck, gently kissing and biting the tender skin there. Her hips bucked into the shorter girl when a sudden and sharp bite actually sent ripples of pleasure through her. Quinn wanted to scream out, to grab the diva and hold her close to her suddenly oversensitive body. Rachel sucked lightly and Quinn felt it all the way down to her toes before the feeling slowly traveled back up her body in a throbbing liquid heat that settled low in her belly. Everything was starting to drift out of focus and she felt as if she were being carried away on clouds of the darkest sensations with only dark enigmatic eyes and a musical voice to guide her.

* * *

Quinn felt as if she were waking from the deepest of sleeps. She could have been asleep for hours or days and yet still want to rest for just a bit more. Vague remnants of a dream danced just outside her consciousness, but all she could remember were dark mysterious eyes and a mesmerizing voice. She sat up and was about to close the blinds to block out the blinding sunlight that was streaming into her room when she noticed an envelope with her name on it on her bed just under her phone. She opened it and her brows furrowed in confusion and her hand instinctively went to her smooth flawless neck as she read the short letter.

_You taste even sweeter than I imagined, like perfectly ripened berries or a good glass of wine. You are definitely far too delicious taste only once. See you soon my lovely Quinn._

* * *

**Just trying this story out. I have ideas for more, but I want to see how this goes over. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The story continues as Quinn has yet another strange experience and she has still not found out what happened to Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

**Chapter 2 - Thrall**

* * *

"Santana, are you fucking with me?" Quinn skipped all niceties once she had the girl on the phone.

"Well I did have plans that involved fucking, but no I don't believe fucking with you was on my schedule for today."

"Can it S. The last thing I clearly remember was you calling me about Rachel. Then I see a strange note on my bed about how I taste – "

"I'd guess like peaches and cream, but that's just my personal opinion." Santana sounded bored and mildly amused with the entire conversation. "I'm still not sure why you're calling me with all sorts of accusations. Did you at least manage to get in touch with Berry?"

Quinn's brows furrowed together as she tried to remember how she had gotten distracted from that goal the night before. Did she ever manage to get in contact with her? Did she ever go out and try to find her? It seemed like the more she tried to remember last night the harder it was to grasp any kind of solid details. Santana's voice made it's way through the thick fog of Quinn's mind.

"Hello, Earth to Lucy Q!"

"Don't call me that. I'm gonna have to call you back S."

"Sure, at your earliest convenience. It's not like I have a life or anything."

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes at her phone. "Thanks San. Love ya." She ended the call and sat on her bed. Quinn could only assume that she fell asleep the night before without getting in touch with Berry. She would ignore the note for now, simply because she had no explanation for that. It was easy to push something to the back of her mind if she didn't know what it was she was trying to ignore. Somehow the problem of Rachel wouldn't go away as easily.

Quinn checked the time. It was four in the afternoon now. She would try to pack up her stuff for the next few hours and then once again focus her attention on the problem that was Rachel. "Rachel Barbara Berry, what is going on with you?"

* * *

She was in a dark room. There were candles of varying shapes and sizes on every available surface. The moonlight shone through a lone window high on the wall.

"There's no way for this to end well Quinn."

Quinn spun around to face the direction the voice had come from. There was Rachel, right in front of her. She looked different and yet so familiar. Her dark hair fell long and straight around her petite frame and her deep brown eyes seemed to bore into Quinn's soul. She was wearing a black slip of a dress that clung to her tiny body and had on a pair of heels that put her at about Quinn's height. Quinn looked down at herself and saw that she was barefoot and wearing an ivory nightgown. She frowned as she tried to remember if she had been wearing this moments ago.

"Rachel what's going on?"

Rachel smiled and held out her hand. "Take a walk with me _Quinn." _

Something about the way Rachel said her name brought to mind nebulous images of Rachel pressed against her and heated kisses along her throat. Quinn took the smaller hand in her own, noting how soft and cool it felt against her skin.

Somehow they were outdoors now. The moon was full and bright and it's light reflected off of the still waters of the lake. Quinn could feel the grass between her toes and the summer breeze against her exposed skin. Rachel stopped and leaned against a tree, pulling Quinn in close to her. Quinn looked deep into the other girl's eyes and had the impression of falling down a well and drowning.

"I'm sure you know how incredibly beautiful you are Quinn." Rachel swiftly moved so that Quinn had her back pressed against the tree. "You're actually a treat for all of the senses." Quinn swore she could feel Rachel everywhere on her body. Her palm firm on her breasts, fingers feather soft down her arms and over her hips. "Oh, and you taste amazing."

Quinn thought back on the note briefly before being distracted by Rachel again. "Ah, ah, ah _Quinnie_. Rachel bit her lip as she held Quinn's gaze. "Just stay focused on the here and now, okay?" Quinn once again found herself spellbound by Rachel's bottomless, dark eyes. "Now as I was saying, the problem is that I've thought about this situation in every which way and it seems that however I turn this, there is no way for this to end well. I find myself lacking self control around you, and I'm young so I'm already low on that front. A part of me wants you to be free to live your life to the fullest." Rachel pressed herself even closer causing Quinn's body to heat up and her pulse to beat erratically. "But another part of me is very selfish, and I just want you to be mine. I could easily feast on you indefinitely. You're like a drug and I'm completely hooked." Quinn allowed her head to fall back and her eyes to drift closed. "So where does that leave us _Quinn_?" Before she knew it Rachel's lips were on her neck. She remembered this feeling, the quick sharp bite that should have hurt but instead sent her body into overdrive. In no time the world went dark and blurry around the edges and she was gliding away from this reality into the twilight.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Quinn still felt as if she were half asleep, but she was already used to this. She looked to the other side of her bed and sure enough there was a note waiting for her.

_It's possible that not everything that's lost needs to be found. _

_P.S. You still taste amazing and you're beyond irresistible._

Quinn closed her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. If it weren't for the notes these would seem like the strangest of dreams. As it was there was no way to describe whatever was happening to her. Once again she couldn't fully recall what happened and same as before her body felt slightly more sensitive. She groggily got up and walked over to the mirror. She examined herself carefully, tilting her head at various angles. She brought her hand to a spot on her neck that felt tender, but the skin there was completely unmarred. She looked at the time and saw that hours had gone by yet again and it was now eight at night. She sat back down on her bed and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Fabray. What's up now?"

"San, I need to talk."

* * *

**So basically as one of my reviewers pointed out it isn't a mystery because we should all know Rachel is a Vamp. Now how long before Quinn realizes it too? Thanks for the reviews and any and all ideas and suggestions are welcome. I'm currently finishing up Chapter 3, so we'll see where my mind takes me. If I keep this up till June 10th then I'll probably have some fun with this cuz that's when True Blood finally comes back. ;-)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: For Quinn, being awake might be overrated, but whether she wants it or not her head is finally clear.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I just checked and I still do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 3: Finally Awake**

* * *

"You know I really don't remember us talking this often. Ever."

"Well this is all your fault, so deal with it." Quinn paced her room feeling very much on edge.

"How is your freakout my fault?"

"You told me that Rachel was missing. You're the reason I'm going crazy and why things are all weird right now."

"So this goes back to Rachel yet again. Why am I not surprised. I'm going to ask again. Have you tried to contact the girl?"

"That's the other problem! Every single time I talk to you about this, nothing gets done. I fall asleep or space out or something happens that causes me to lose a shit ton of time."

"So now it's my fault that you're a flake too?"

"I'm not a flake! There's totally a reasonable explanation for this."

"And what are we trying to rationalize away exactly?"

Quinn stopped pacing and plopped down on her bed. "I'm not sure exactly."

"Well this conversation gets more and more cryptic."

"I told you S. I've lost time, like decent spaces of time. It's strange."

"Yeah well, so are you?"

"Come on S, this isn't funny! Nothing is making sense and there are things happening to me that I can't explain. I need help and if you make a sarcastic comment about that I swear to god I will crucify you."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for being.…well for being me basically. So let's start at the beginning. Is there anything that you actually can remember?"

"All I have are these notes."

"Notes as in plural? There's another one? Okay you said the first one had to do with how you tasted, right? I'm going to go ahead and place that in a sexual context. What's the second one say?"

"Yeah, the first one was about how sweet I taste. The second one mentions that too, but it also says that it's possible that not everything that's lost needs to be found."

"Okay. Well that does sound a bit creepy. Is there anything else?"

"I've been having strange dreams, but I can't remember them. I think they might have been about Rachel."

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. Maybe you're just regretting not coming out of the closet and getting under Berry's skirt."

"Santana, it's more serious than that. I'm practically losing my mind here."

"So you would rather lose your mind than admit that you have a thing for Berry? Yeah that makes a lot of sense."

Quinn bit her lip as she thought about what Santana said. It could be that this whole thing was her imagination gone wild. There was always something between her and Rachel and maybe her subconscious was just trying to clue her in on what that something was. She stared off into space as she mulled this over. Suddenly a chill ran up her spine and she felt as if she was hit with a jolt of static electricity. Her eyes fell to the window where she swore she saw a figure. She squinted, and nearly fell off her bed when there was a tapping sound at her window.

"Quinn!" Quinn jumped as Santana screamed her name through the phone. She tried to pay attention to the phone call, but her attention kept returning to the window over and over again. "Quinn, you're actually starting to worry me a little. Do you want me to come over? I can bring Britts and we'll have a sleepover."

"No you don't have to do that Santana. I think I'm just a little paranoid."

"The Quinn I know doesn't get paranoid that easily."

The tapping became more insistent and Quinn walked over to the window on wooden legs. She opened the window, and her hand shot straight to her mouth when she saw that there actually was someone outside of her window.

"Santana, I'm going to have to call you back later." She ended the call without waiting for a response.

Rachel Berry was staring at her through her window. Quinn seemed unable to do anything more than stand there and stare back.

"So are you going to invite me in, or are we going to continue to have this incredibly awkward moment."

"How are you even up here? I'm on the second floor."

Rachel shot Quinn a mischievous smile. "Let me in and I'll tell you everything you wanna know." Her smile dimmed as Quinn stayed glued to the same spot.

"The window is open. Why can't you just come in?"

Rachel started to look exasperated. She closed her eyes and seemed to take a moment to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes again she looked more determined. "_Quinn. _Look into my eyes." Quinn immediately met her gaze and didn't look away. "Good. Now I can't come inside without a formal invite. Do you want answers Quinn?"

"Yes." Quinn spoke as if she were in a trance, but Rachel knew that she had no choice but to be completely honest with her.

"Then I'm going to need you to invite me in. _Please."_

_"Come in Rachel."_

Rachel gracefully leaped into the room and leaned back against the wall by the window. Quinn seemed to wake up the moment Rachel broke eye contact. Quinn looked over the ledge, and frowned when she saw there wasn't any evidence of a ladder. She looked back at Rachel and her frown deepened. "What the hell just happened? How did you – "

"I'm a vampire Quinn."

"Oh." Quinn looked out the window one more time before closing it and regarding Rachel closely. She looked different, but still like Rachel. The black dress she wore was still ridiculously short, but instead of knee socks she had on fishnet tights and what Quinn could only call black fuck me heels. She took a step closer to Rachel and softly ran her hands over Rachel's face and body as if seeing if she were real. Rachel only smirked as Quinn's hands roamed over random parts of her body. "Having fun there?"

Quinn halted her actions and just stared at Rachel with an unreadable expression on her face. "A vampire?"

Once again Rachel's smile disappeared. She suddenly looked like the same girl who Quinn had known for years. She nodded meekly in response to Quinn's question.

"And vampires are real…?" Quinn's voice drifted off towards the end, but Rachel still seemed to hear her.

"Apparently so."

Quinn looked nonplussed. Her eyes raked over Rachel's body before returning to her eyes. "This is so unreal."

Rachel smiled weakly at Quinn and nodded again. "You have no idea. Now I'm thinking that I might owe you a few explanations."

* * *

"So they weren't dreams?" The two girls were now on Quinn's bed sitting across from each other.

"No. Not really." Rachel sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Last night I saw you outside of my house and I…" She steeled herself before continuing. "I bit you, but then I felt bad, so I glamoured you so that you would forget."

"Glamoured?"

Rachel frowned as she tried to think of the right words. "I guess it's like mind control or hypnosis. I basically made you forget seeing me and made you think that you just fell asleep and never left your house at all."

"Oh." Quinn still looked a bit dazed by the whole situation. "And tonight?"

"Well tonight was a little different …" Rachel once again struggled with finding the right words. "Still glamouring I suppose. Since I…um…since I bit you last night and we exchanged blood – "

"Exchanged blood!" Quinn's eyes widened and her face went pale at Rachel's words.

"Well after biting you I drank from you a little and I had to give you some of my blood to make sure you healed." Rachel tilted her head to the side. "Don't you feel any different?"

"Different how?"

"Stronger, faster...I mean you look different. Somehow you're even lovelier normal. Some people feel horny." Seeing Quinn blush and look shocked, Rachel shrugged. "But I digress. Back to the exchange of blood...since I drank from you and I had to give you and you had to have some blood from me I suppose it's easier to control you. Tonight was almost like a shared dream. I don't really know how else to describe it. It wasn't completely a dream, but not fully reality. Then I glamoured you again."

"Why did you do all this? Why me?"

At that Rachel laughed before stopping herself when she saw the look on Quinn's face. "Well I glamoured you in an attempt to postpone this conversation for as long as possible. As for why you…Quinn…you're beautiful and sexy and I just…I really couldn't resist you. I still can't resist you. Last night you were at my house, like some kind of dream, and I wanted you. I'm still very new to all of this. Self control doesn't really come easily to baby vamps."

Quinn nodded again as she tried to take everything in. Rachel was a vampire and she bit her. Vampires were real. It was a lot to take in. She wondered what Santana would think of this.

"Please don't tell Santana!" Quinn looked up in surprise and narrowed her eyes at Rachel, who actually managed to look embarrassed. "Sorry…I can't really explain how I knew you were thinking about telling Santana. It could also be because of the whole blood exchange thing."

Quinn looked around her room trying to avoid meeting Rachel's eyes again. Her eyes made their way to her full length mirror and she was shocked to see Rachel's reflection. "I can see you."

Rachel followed Quinn's gaze and looked at their reflection in the mirror. She had a small smile on her face as she met hazel eyes in the mirror. "The whole no reflection thing is a myth. She looked down at the delicate gold cross around Quinn's neck. "And as long as they aren't made of silver, crosses don't bother me either."

Quinn could only look at Rachel in wonder through the mirror. Rachel Berry was now a vampire. This was definitely different. "Are you going to kill me?"

Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she immediately shook her head and responded vehemently. "Goodness, no! You're…you're Quinn Fabray. You're the most beautiful girl possibly in all of Ohio. I could never kill you!"

"But you can bite me and take a little sip now and then."

Rachel winced slightly at Quinn's words. "I will admit that I find myself seriously lacking when it comes to impulse control. The fact that I also find myself very much attracted to you isn't really helping matters either. But I truly don't want to actually hurt you and I definitely don't want to kill you. I…you were just there and so pretty and you smelled so amazing and I was hungry…there's really no excuse I suppose. I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel hung her head and her long hair hid her face from view.

Quinn reached over and lifted Rachel's chin until she could see the other girl's eyes. Rachel's skin felt cool to the touch and her eyes looked dark and sad. She imagined that her own eyes looked frightened and confused. "How did this happen to you Rachel?"

* * *

**And that's where I leave you! Muahahahahahaha! LOL! I hope this chapter was enjoyed by all. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, but there will be more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: The story of how Rachel becomes a vampire.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than a few AU ideas. **

**Chapter 4: Dead and Reborn**

* * *

_Rachel felt a mixture of emotions. She had just returned to Lima with her fathers. They had spent an entire weekend in New York_ _looking at the dorms and walking through different parts of the city. Rachel did her best to lose herself in her surroundings, but now that she was back in Lima she felt lost. She hadn't spoken to Finn since he dropped her off at the train station. She was happy that she was one step closer to having all of her dreams come true, but she felt sad to be doing it all alone. She wouldn't have Kurt or Finn or anyone else that she knew in the city with her. _

_She restlessly tossed and turned in her bed before giving up on sleep completely. She dressed quickly and snuck out of her house as quietly as possible._ _The streets of Lima were empty and quiet and she couldn't help but compare it to New York where it seemed as if something was always going on. There were always lights and traffic_ _and people regardless of what time it was. She found herself at the park where she had once gone with Finn to sing and pray for Kurt's dad. She looked out at the water and_ _started to sing the first song that came to her head. Flawlessly the words to Taking Chances rang through the night and she was so lost in the song that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone until it was too late._

"And then what happened?"

Rachel looked up, a bit startled to find herself still in Quinn's room and not in the lakeside park. "There was a woman there. "She was…so beautiful. She had long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She reminded me a little of you now that I think of it. Anyway she was listening to me and she told me how unique I was." Rachel looked down and played with her hands. "She said that my soul was one of a kind. Then she kissed me, and I guess I was lonely and still sad about Finn because I just let it happen. Then she was holding me and kissing my neck….and then she bit my neck and it felt like I was floating….until everything went dark. The next thing I knew she was helping me crawl out of the ground and here I am."

"And where is she?"

"Cleveland. Unique or not I think she found me to be a bit of a handful." Rachel laughed humorlessly. "I guess even in death I'm a bit much to take. She managed to teach me a lot, but in the end she released me. Apparently that isn't really normal, but since when is anything that happens to me normal. Hell none of this is really _normal_ I suppose."

"So she just left you?"

"I could have followed. I think she just wanted me to have a will of my own. I don't think she wanted me bound to her forever or anything like that. Or maybe she thought she wanted a vampire daughter, but then decided she didn't." Rachel looked down and played with the hem of her dress. "That story seems quite familiar." And just like that Rachel wasn't a newborn vampire. She wasn't someone who bit her and exchanged blood with her and then hypnotized her so that she forgot. She wasn't a girl now in possession of insane superpowers. At that moment she was just a girl who looked so sad, and Quinn found herself feeling sorry for her. Suddenly Rachel looked up and narrowed her eyes at her. Quinn had the distinct feeling that she was again privy to her thoughts. "I don't think I like the feeling of being pitied. I didn't tell you this story so that you would feel sorry for poor little me."

"Well I don't think I like the feeling of my thoughts not being my own."

This time Rachel didn't look apologetic. If anything she looked a little angry. "Okay then. Well now you know my story and you have all of your explanations. I'm going to go now. I'm getting hungry."

"Um…where are you going to go?" Rachel smirked and raised an eyebrow at Quinn's question. "You said you were hungry. So where are you going to go to get something to eat."

"Someone you mean?" Her smile widened at Quinn's obvious discomfort. "No worries though. I have options." In a lightening quick move Quinn found herself pressed against her bed with Rachel straddling her. Quinn found herself staring at Rachel's now elongated incisors in awe. There was a decidedly wicked twist to Rachel's smirk as her vivid brown eyes raked over her body. Quinn was somewhat astounded to find that she wasn't afraid, although she was thinking that if Rachel weren't a vampire she could have escaped or at the very least reversed their positions. "Did you want to be one of those options _Quinn. _I promise it won't hurt…much._"_

"Can vampires really be trusted? Especially vampires who seem to have a bipolar streak."

Rachel's gaze turned contemplative. "Have I ever really made a habit of lying? Some things really don't change you know." And just as quickly as they appeared her fangs retracted with a soft click. In one swift and fluid motion Rachel was off of Quinn's lap and standing by the window. "I should go. I'm beyond famished at this point."

"Rachel, wait!" Rachel already had one leg over the window when she heard Quinn's voice. She looked back at Quinn who was still on the bed where she left her. Quinn sat up and licked her lips. "You don't have to go."

Rachel swung her leg back into the room and leaned back against the wall with her arms crossed. "I told you I'm hungry Quinn. The last thing I need is to get hungry to the point where I lose complete and total control. If I hadn't eaten before coming here, you would already be in danger. So I need to go and glamour someone else into being dinner for tonight."

"I understand that Rachel." Quinn felt even more nervous under Rachel's steady scrutiny. She felt like fidgeting in direct opposition to Rachel's ability to stand so still and just stare at her. "Look, considering everything that's happened. You messing with me, putting me under some sort of vamp spell…and let's not forget that you drank from me. You totally owe me." Quinn sat up straighter and matched Rachel's stance. She knew that Rachel could probably sense that she was putting up a brave front, but that didn't stop her from glowering right back at Rachel. "So you should bite me."

* * *

**And I just left you with another cliffhanger. If I didn't like my readers so much, that would be a total burn! I had a sudden inspiration to write after several of my reviews , a few which made me laugh out loud by the way. Everyone's review has been so wonderful and I thank you all for the constant motivation. I also have to take a moment to thank everyone for their alerts as well. **

**I just finished writing Chapter 5 and I'm finishing up Chapter 6. After editing it I will update. Hopefully I get some reviews or PMs to inspire me.**

**I'm going to be a little busy for the rest of June, but I will try my best to update as often as possible.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

*****A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the delay. I haven't had internet in what feels like FOREVER! I hope this update was worth the wait :-)  
**

* * *

**Summary: Quinn asks Rachel to bite her. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.**

**Chapter 5: Bite Me**

* * *

"_Excuse me_?"

"Bite me." Rachel seemed cautiously amused at Quinn's statement. That only caused Quinn to strengthen her resolve. "What? Don't tell me that it's okay for you to bite me against my will, but not when I actually want you to?"

"Quinn, you don't know what you're asking for. This can go very wrong very fast."

"Well at least I'll be aware of what's going on. I feel better doing it of my own free will then having you do it whenever you want to or need to and then glamouring me so that you can replace what happened with fake memories." Rachel looked wary as Quinn stood up and walked towards her. When they were less than a foot apart Rachel's fangs audibly extended again. "Besides, I've seen the way you can move. You could have left already if you really wanted to. That means you're at least considering my proposition."

Faster than Quinn's eyes could follow Rachel had moved and Quinn's back was against the wall, held there by an iron grip. "This is such a bad idea Quinn."

"That hasn't stopped you so far."

"I'll try my best to keep this from hurting too much."

Before Quinn could respond or prepare herself Rachel's fangs pierced the delicate skin of her neck.

"Oh!" It did hurt at first, but then the fierce pain was replaced by the most exquisite pleasure. As Rachel sucked Quinn could feel a pull deep inside of her. She clung to Rachel as the girl drank and found herself moving restlessly against the stronger girl.

With a low growl, Rachel stopped sucking and licked the spot that she had just bitten. "You shouldn't do that."

Quinn didn't even realize she had closed her eyes until she had to force them open to look at Rachel. "Do what?"

"Move like that. It's distracting and I could have hurt you." Rachel bit her wrist, and then held it out towards the blonde. "Drink Quinn."

Quinn wanted to refuse, but Rachel didn't look like someone to argue with at that moment. Quinn took a tentative taste, before holding Rachel's arm and drinking thirstily. All too soon Rachel had taken her arm away and Quinn immediately found herself missing the taste of her blood. Quinn should have been disgusted by that fact, but she was still in a stupor from the entire experience.

"Wow!" Quinn couldn't see any sign of what had just happened between them on Rachel. She had already retracted her fangs and looked fairly normal. She took a couple of steps back and gave Quinn a lopsided smile that seemed completely out of place with her being a vampire. Quinn walked towards her mirror and examined her reflection. She tilted her head and examined her neck which still looked flawlessly creamy and smooth. She reached up and ran her fingers over the spot where Rachel had bitten as she painstakingly searched her reflection. She started to realize that there wasn't a blemish to be found anywhere on her. Her peaches and cream complexion looked immaculate and radiant. Her blonde hair seemed longer, thicker and shone with health and resplendent color. She swore she was practically glowing. Even her eyes looked luminous and seemed more green than hazel. She again met Rachel's eyes in the mirror. "_Wow!."_

"That about describes it. How you look is a temporary side effect of my sharing my blood with you. You'll soon notice a few more…enhancements."

"Is that when the horniness comes in?"

The old Rachel might have appeared uncomfortable at this point, however Vampire Rachel looked like if it were possible she would be flushed for a different reason. If Quinn looked closely, she could still see a definite hunger in Rachel's gaze. "Feeding is usually closely linked with sex. I can't speak much from a human point of view, but horniness wouldn't be the most unusual of side effects. How do you feel?

"Different. I feel so energized, as if I just drank a lot of caffeine or was at the top of a cheerleading pyramid." She spun around in place, keeping her eyes on her reflection. She felt like dancing or singing, and her entire body felt warm and alive. Her skin looked a little flushed and her eyes a little bright, but still so beautiful. A soft click sounded behind her and when she looked up she saw Rachel's fangs had extended again. She smirked at Rachel and raised a single brow. "Still hungry?"

Rachel gave her a similar look back as she walked towards Quinn. When she was close enough to feel the warmth from her body she stopped and rested her hands on slender shoulders. Her eyes held Quinn's in the mirror, and the moment seemed to stretch on forever between them. "I do remember telling you how beautiful you are. How much I'm attracted to you. How sweet you taste." At the last part Rachel's voice dropped to a seductive whisper. Quinn couldn't look away even if she wanted to, which to her surprise she didn't want to. She felt the effects of Rachel's words and her voice deep inside. "Is it really a surprise that I'm still so hungry for you _Quinn?"_

Quinn would probably look back on this moment and never be fully sure of what made her do it. One minute she was staring into Rachel's deep brown eyes in the mirror and the next minute, she had turned around and was kissing her. Rachel's arms went around her body and lifted Quinn until her legs wrapped around her body. Quinn felt a pinprick of pain as her lips grazed across Rachel's fangs, but Rachel's tongue immediately licked the resulting blood up. At Quinn's resulting gasp, Rachel's tongue was inside of her mouth and battling with her own. She was spun around again and was being moved backwards until she was placed softly on the bed with Rachel on top of her. The kiss didn't end until they reached Quinn's bed. Rachel's lips were everywhere at once, her check, neck, chest and it felt more amazing then she could ever remember anything feeling in her short life. She found herself moving restlessly again and her hips arched into Rachel's.

"Mmmm…Rachel….feels so good…please don't stop."

"Who said I plan on stopping." With a heated look and a playful smile Rachel's lips were once again on her again. Her cool lips teased her neck with her mouth, licking and lightly nibbling before finally sinking her fangs into her neck. Quinn's eyes shut against the feeling and her body arched into Rachel's. Her short nails dug into Rachel's shoulders.

"Oh my God!"

Quinn's eyes shot open and too late she realized that her door had slammed open and when she looked in that direction she saw Santana standing there looking at her in shock and horror.

* * *

**The next chapter is already in the works. I'll update as soon as I can. In the meantime, me likey reviews :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Even vampires find themselves caught in tough situations.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee or it's characters.**

**Chapter 6: Caught**

* * *

Rachel was a blinding flurry of activity as she licked the bite on Quinn's neck and then launched herself at Santana with a low growl. The door clicked shut with the force of Rachel's attack on Santana. If it weren't for her enhanced senses Rachel would almost buy Santana's nonchalant expression. Rachel could feel waves of fear and reluctant arousal coming off of the other girl and it was only because of their closeness that it was overriding Quinn's similar emotions.

"Hey there Berry, been working out?" Rachel instinctively bared her fangs, effectively shutting her up. Santana swallowed loudly and licked her suddenly dry lips. Rachel's eyes dipped to her mouth, and she felt her hunger return tenfold. She could feel Santana's accelerated heartbeat and practically smell the blood coursing through her veins.

'_Rachel, please don't hurt her!' _Rachel frowned, because the voice sounded like Quinn, only when she turned around Quinn had her eyes closed and didn't appear to be saying anything. '_Santana, please just go away and then Rachel won't hurt you and everything will be okay.' _With Rachel's eyes on Quinn, she could tell the other girl hadn't actually spoken. Rachel could only assume this was another effect of them exchanging blood. She could feel Quinn's fear and it went a long way in calming her down. Rachel's fangs retracted as suddenly as they had appeared, and she loosened her hold on Santana. She started to back away when she felt the previously unmoving girl start to struggle against her.

"What the fucking hell Berry?"

Rachel strengthened her hold on her and this time purposely bared her fangs. "Shut up Santana – "

"Hey! No one tells me to shut up! What the fuck is going on? Quinn has been going all sorts of crazy and of course you're somehow behind it. This is such complete and total bullsh – "

"_Enough!"_ The force behind Rachel's words actually caused Santana to immediately stop talking. Santana attempted to back up until she realized she was already against the door. Rachel smiled at the same time that Santana realized she was trapped. "I really prefer it when you're silent Santana. Now look at me."

"Rach, don't." Quinn wasn't sure what she was trying to stop Rachel from doing, but she could tell by the way Rachel's back stiffened that she didn't want to hear it. That should have stopped her right there, but she really didn't want to see what would happen to Santana if an out of control Rachel had her way. "_Rachel Berry, please stop!"_

This time Rachel spun around and leveled Quinn with a fiery glare causing her to break eye contact with Santana. Santana blinked a few times as she felt her free will become her own again. Santana immediately began struggling again. "Oh, _fuck me!" _Rachel quickly faced Santana again and fixated her attention on the girl until she felt her resistance dwindle. The whole thing lasted for only a moment and then Santana was completely enthralled. She allowed the rest of the room to fade away as she focused all of her attention on the girl in front of her. "None of this happened. You did not see me here tonight."

"None of this happened. I did not see you here tonight." Santana's voice and eyes were clear indicators of her trance like state. "Good girl." Rachel couldn't help smiling at her control over her former tormentor. The desire to lean in and have just one taste nearly overwhelmed her again. She fought the impulse and maintained her self control. She wanted to go back to Quinn and at least talk to her, but thanks to Santana's interruption she had to leave. She shot Quinn a quick look before leaving the room in a tiny blur. Rachel leaving seemed to immediately revive Santana. A transient frown and look of confusion passed over her face, before she looked like her normal self. Quinn found herself wondering if there were any negative side effects to being glamoured. She looked out the window, seeing no sign of Rachel. She wanted to tell Santana everything, but not only had Rachel asked her not to, there was no way Santana would believe any of it without having seen it. She touched her neck and once again found smooth unbroken skin. If she didn't know any better she would swear that everything that happened with Rachel was a dream. She resigned herself to keeping Rachel's secret and tried her best to look normal and give Santana her full attention.

"What are you doing here Santana?"

"Can't I check on my bestie? Besides Brittany was apparently having an argument with Lord Tubbington so she couldn't hang." Santana sat down on the bed and made herself comfortable. "I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat here?"

Quinn blushed as she thought of Rachel being hungry. That had led to them almost having what Santana would probably call kinky lesbian sex on her bed.

"Yeah, let's go downstairs."

Quinn led Santana out of the room and fought the urge to look into the room again before closing the door.

* * *

Rachel was happy to be away from Quinn's house. As much as she was enjoying everything that had taken place between her and Quinn, she was more than happy not to have to deal with Santana at the moment. Of course now she was still hungry and horny, and slightly pissed off at being left hungry and horny.

"A small town immortal. How adorable."

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that she now knew very well. She stopped walking as she recognized the woman standing outside of her house.

"Hello Charlie."

"Good evening dear daughter."

* * *

**A/N: I am doing my very best to get the next two chapters done. I'm having a some trouble getting my ideas out of my head. I hope everyone likes this though.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Charlie**

* * *

It was uncanny how much Charlie reminded her of Quinn. She had the same seductive eyes surrounded by long thick lashes, the same soft, sultry voice and the same lush blonde hair, although Charlie's was significantly longer than Quinn's current cropped hairstyle. It wasn't hard to see how Rachel wound up falling prey to the vampire's attack. Regardless of what Rachel said about that night, she knew that the truth was that Quinn was her biggest weakness.

That's what made seeing Charlie again, so close to what should have been her safe place, incredibly complicated. She fought hard to ensure that this house would always be her home. She even went as far as putting the vamp whammy on her fathers so that they conveniently left town whenever she came back home. She several moments of weakness where Quinn was concerned, but that was something she could work around. The situation with Charlie however was something that she was in no way prepared to deal with.

"Aren't you going to invite me in Rachel?"

"Nope, wasn't planning on it." Rachel knew that she should do as Charlie wanted, but it went against her very nature. It didn't matter that the blonde was older, and therefore stronger and more powerful. Nor did it matter that she was the person responsible for making her a vampire. Her lack of subservience was probably one of the reasons that Charlie had set her free to begin with. "How about you walk with me."

Charlie shrugged and practically skipped along with Rachel. If Rachel seemed impassive, Charlie was as radiant as a vampire could possibly be. She projected innocence and sunshine that could draw in the most wary and jaded of souls. Anger sparked without warning inside of her as she thought that that was who she used to be. Before Charlie stole it, snuffed out her light and made her a creature of darkness. She used to be an ambitious ball of sunshine, and that was taken away from her. She took much needed strength and courage from her anger. As they walked through the night her temper simmered and coiled its way through her.

"You really don't seem happy to see me." Charlie's smile actually reached her eyes. It would be so easy to underestimate her. That's how Rachel became what she now was. "Careful, you might hurt my feelings."

"Are you going to tell me the reason for your little visit, or force me to deal with annoying small talk."

And just like that Charlie's demeanor changed and Rachel was backed against a tree. She met Charlie's fiery glare evenly. "You really do know how to kill a mood Rachel." Charlie coolly looked her up and down before loosening her grip and shaking her head. "Such a buzzkill. You're lucky I love you."

"Gotta love your twisted version of love." Instead of getting further enraged, Charlie laughed out loud and backed away from Rachel. "Not that I feel like dealing with your homicidal temper again, but are you going to tell me why you're here? If I remember correctly, you sent me on my way."

"Maybe I missed you." She rolled her eyes at Rachel's dubious look and grabbed her hand. She continued walking, forcing Rachel to stay at her side. "Or maybe I wanted to meet the love of your undead life." Charlie's grasp tightened as the tiny hand she held tensed and tried to pull back. "So do you have the girl yet?"

"She's none of your business."

Charlie laughed out loud again. "Now that's where you're wrong my dear. I made you, so that makes everything you do my business." She squeezed Rachel's hand, hard enough to break the bones of a human. "Silly girl."

Finally seeing the futility of continuing the verbal tennis match with Charlie, Rachel sighed and forced herself to calm down. "I don't have Quinn, or _the girl_ as you so kindly call her. Are you happy?"

"Aw, Rach. I don't want to see you unhappy. When you hurt I hurt." They were approaching the park where it all started. Charlie pulled her over to a bench and sat down. Rachel reluctantly sat down beside her. "Want, take, have my dear. We're predators, at the very top of the food chain. You don't have to be a slave to useless and petty human emotions. You're so far beyond that." She tucked a long dark strand of hair behind Rachel's ear before allowing her palm to rest on the smaller girl's cheek.

"So I should just lure Quinn out into the darkness, put her under a vamp trance and have my way?"

"That sounds about right. That's how I got you." Charlie giggled sweetly. "Make her yours forever – unless you wanted me to do the honors for you."

Rachel was reminded of her every confrontation with Quinn as she saw the smirk on Charlie's face and she refused to rise to the bait. She knew that Charlie just wanted to get a rise out of her, but she also saw the truth in her teasing words. She had to fight to hold onto her control, to remain calm. "The sun is going to be up before we know it. I'll assume you're spending the day with me?"

"But of course, my dear." And once again Charlie smiled brightly enough that her whole face lit up. "I'll race you."

And if anyone else were watching the pair their eyes probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with the blur of motion as the two supernatural beings raced through the night.

* * *

Quinn patiently waited for it to get dark out.

Okay, that was a lie. She had lost her patience within moments of Rachel leaving her last night. She barely kept up with Santana's conversation and tried her best not to look too relieved when she got a text from Brittany and had to leave. She couldn't even be sure if she actually fell asleep the night before. She felt slightly tired, but also wired and restless. She wanted to go out and find Rachel and finish whatever it was that sparked between them yesterday.

She practically danced in relief when she saw the beginnings of sunset out her window. She watched the colors paint the sky and briefly wondered what it would be like to never see that again. Could a lifetime of the moon and the stars really compare with basking in the sun's rays? Would she really trade sunrises and sunsets for endless nights?

As the sun began its decent into the horizon, she thought about how Rachel felt against her. She thought about how connected she felt to the other girl, and smiled as she bounced out of her room.

The real question was what wouldn't she trade for a lifetime with Rachel?

* * *

Quinn made great time getting to Rachel's house. She couldn't wait to see the other girl. Her soulmate waited just beyond those doors and she was going to go claim her. She had just raised her hand to knock on the door when it flung open and a smiling blonde stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened as she took in the woman who could have been her twin.

"Um…is Rachel here?"

"I'm Charlie and you must be Quinn." The blonde's smile widened as she looked her up and down. "I guess you could say that our girl has a type, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter done! I don't feel 100% confident about these last couple of chapters, so tell me what you think. **

**I got a great review from an anonymous reviewer, which sucks because the review was really helpful. In response to what they said about Rachel's powers in the last chapter - True Blood is by far my favorite as far as vampire mythology goes, so that's been my biggest inspiration. It seems like just about every vampire rises with the ability to glamour along with being super strong and fast. Other powers vary from vampire to vampire or develop over time. So yes, Rachel is definitely powerful enough to get Santana to shut up but I honestly think that even a minute old vampire would be more powerful than just about any human.  
**

**I'm still suffering somewhat from writer's block, but I am hoping to be able to update soon. I have the next two chapters written already, I just want to make sure they're okay before I post them. Thanks for the Story/Author Alerts and for the reviews.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: It's a surprise. Actually, if I'm honest, I just don't know how to describe the chapter ahead. So I've decided that it's best if you don't have to deal with a crappy summary from me and just read for yourself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, but a bunch of mistakes and cracked ideas.**

**Chapter 8 – Collide**

* * *

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Charlie merely rolled her eyes and stepped aside revealing Rachel coming down the stairs. Quinn did her best to hide her nervousness as she slid past the other blonde. Her eyes immediately went to Rachel, whose face was a stony mask and revealed nothing.

"You're just in time for dinner. Or maybe it's breakfast." A tiny wrinkle appeared on her forehead as she contemplated her wording. "They really should go over this stuff in some kind of Vampire Etiquette manual or something." She quickly shrugged it off and once again focused on Quinn. "Either way you look good enough to eat."

"Charlie! Stop that!"

"Well you got a taste. I can smell the two of you on each other. Sharing is caring and I'm feeling really, _really _hungry." Quinn blanched as Charlie gave her a sinister smiles, complete with gleaming white fangs.

* * *

"So if Quinn isn't herself then who else would she be?"

"I don't know Britts." Santana was in bed with Brittany, her head resting on the taller girl's shoulder. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off with Quinn Fabray. "All I do know is that somehow Rachel Berry is involved."

"Well why don't we go find out."

"We both know that no one has heard from Rachel since Finn, keeper of the Pillsbury dough boobs, dumped her."

"Yeah but you saw her tonight, right?"

Santana abruptly got up and looked at her girlfriend. "What the hell are you talking about Britts?"

Brittany frowned briefly before shrugging and giving Santana a bright smile. "I don't know. Let's just go check out Rachel's house."

Quinn was definitely regretting coming here. Rachel looked decidedly uncomfortable with the whole situation and Charlie kept looking at her her as if she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into her.

"Would you just stop scaring her? That's getting us nowhere. How about we go sit?"

Charlie gave Rachel a mildly disgusted look.

"Boring! I'm going to leave you two alone and go find someone to snack on."

"I don't think that's such a good – "

"Later losers." Charlie quickly cut off Rachel's sentence and shot her a mischievous look before running out. The door was left hanging open as the blur that was Charlie raced through the night.

"She is literally the bane of my existence." Rachel shut the front door before turning to face Quinn. "And what are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? How dangerous _she_ is?"

"Well it's not like I knew you would have company! Or are you mad because now you can't go hunting with _Charlie."_

There was no time to register Rachel's movement. One second they were angrily staring each other down and in the next Quinn was trapped between Rachel and the wall behind her.

"Why would I need to hunt when my meal delivered itself to my door. Maybe I just don't like to share." Quinn stared up into dark, predatory eyes, feeling her own widen as Rachel's fangs dropped.

* * *

"Maybe Rachel became a secret agent. And her mission is to protect Quinn."

"And what agency would hire Lima's loudest midget?"

"I don't know. Her height could be her special power."

"Britts, being short is not a super power. It's pretty damn close to being a disability." Santana couldn't help smiling at her own joke. If she didn't have Brittany with her, she would probably be freaking out by now. She was already having a bad feeling about tonight. She tried not to show her relief when Rachel's house came into view. "Look the lights are on at Casa de Berry. Maybe we'll get some answers after all."

* * *

Quinn tensed automatically as Rachel's fangs pierced her neck. The bite didn't have the same amount of the finesse as the experience in her room and yet Quinn still felt herself become aroused. She could hear the slightest slurping sound as Rachel took long deep gulps from the bite on her neck. The more Rachel drank the more Quinn started to feel drunk, as if she had a bunch of wine coolers or a few of Puck's special brownies. She was just starting to relax and enjoy the feeling when she felt herself fall to the floor. It took her a moment to realize that Rachel wasn't pressing her against the wall any longer. She struggled to focus and figure out what happened, but only one thought kept running through her mind.

"What the _fuck!"_

"Shut up Quinn!" Rachel walked towards the door in a daze, sniffing the air around her. She unconsciously licked her lips and was about to reach out and open the door when it flew inward and off it's hinges. She barely acknowledged her near collision with the door as she examined the people now in her living room. "What smells so _good_?"

* * *

Santana parked her car in Rachel's driveway and shut off the engine. She quickly got out and walked around to the passenger side to open Brittany's door. Brittany was about to lean in for a kiss when she noticed an unfamiliar smell in the air. She looked around and noticed Quinn looking at them – except the last time Brittany saw Quinn her hair was shorter and she didn't give her that sick, nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before she could ask Santana about it the Quinn look alike rushed towards her and she found herself flying through the air towards Rachel's house.

Rachel felt drawn to Brittany. The only thought going through her head was that she smelled amazing and that she had to have a taste.

"Rachel, do you wanna share her? I promise she will be the best thing you've ever tasted in your young undead life." Charlie smiled at Rachel's answering growl. She watched her progeny practically drool over the blonde girl she had brought in. She knew that smell and knew there was no way Rachel would be able to resist her. "I'll even let you have the first taste."

Rachel stared into Brittany's frightened blue eyes. She was such a sweet girl, innocent in so many ways. She definitely wanted to taste. She took a flying leap towards the taller girl easily knocking her down and straddling her hips. She couldn't think about anything else but the delicious scent coming from Brittany. It was intense and overpowered everything else. She lowered her mouth to Brittany's neck, licking the warm skin where her pulse was beating wildly. Her fangs easily punctured the soft skin and she moaned out loud at the taste. She held onto Brittany tightly and was about to take a deep pull when she was distracted by a blinding light and suddenly she was flying through the air. She barely felt herself fall to the ground again before her entire world was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Any clues as to what's going on? Because for once I actually know! Like I actually have some kind of plan in mind...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL!**

**Anyway, comments and reviews, good and bad, are always welcome. Thanks for reading and I hope it was to your liking. Next chapter is written and will be posted just as soon as I can edit it.**

**I also have to thank a few of my reviewers who inspired me. I originally had plans for Charlie to be Quinn's older sister, but then I scrapped that and decided that it was just a strange coincidence that they look so much alike. But thanks to a couple of reviewers, who knows what the future holds. ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – White Light**

**Summary: I still don't have one. Sorry!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Glee.  
**

* * *

"Britts, what did you just do?" Santana surveyed the room from the front doorway.

"I could ask the same fucking question." Charlie angrily glared at the dark haired girl standing where the door used to be. "But more importantly, who the fuck are you two? And what the fuck was that?"

"That was clearly my girl Britts here kicking ass and if you're not careful I'll have her do that again!"

"Um guys…"

"Oh really? Do you really think you stand a chance?"

"K, so clearly it's time for me to introduce myself. I'm Santana Lopez and no one messes with me or mine! You saw what happened to Rachel!"

"Yeah about what happened to Rachel, how about you tell me what your little girlfriend did to her and how to fix it."

"Yeah, that's likely! Britts doesn't owe you two anything!"

"Guys…"

"Well this is clearly your little girlfriend's fault!"

"Oh so Britts should have just remained still while Rachel attacked her?"

"Exactly!"

"And what the fuck was that about? Is Rachel on drugs? I heard about that dude in Florida and the bath salts! Of course she couldn't just smoke pot like a normal teenager, she had to get herself hooked on some fucked up trippy shit!"

"Hey guys…"

"Oh you're a funny one! I'm so going to enjoy killing you!"

"Oh really? Bring it on bitch! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent! You don't even wanna mess with me! I swear to – "

"Guys!" Brittany's last shout was accompanied by a burst of light that knocked both Santana and Charlie out.

Quinn tried really hard to ignore how fragile Rachel looked and instead focused on Santana and Charlie. "Well Santana did warn her." She looked over at Brittany who was across the room examining her hands. "Not that I'm complaining, but what did you do to them?"

"I don't know, but Santana is going to be so pissed when she wakes up." Brittany looked from the three unconscious women to Quinn huddled against the wall. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Rachel bit me."

"Oh. Does that mean she isn't a special agent sent from the future to protect you?"

Quinn gave her a strange look before shaking her head. "Maybe we should help them?"

Brittany followed Quinn's gaze to the three women on the floor. "I'll help San, but Rachel tried to eat me and your twin helped!"

"Yeah, but Rachel wasn't really herself."

Before Brittany could respond she found herself laid out flat on her black with an angry vampire on her.

"Rachel is currently wondering what the hell just happened to her." Rachel adjusted herself until she was comfortably straddling Brittany. "And I'm still very hungry."

"Rachel you should probably let her go."

"Stay out of this Quinn! Brittany and I are just going to have a little talk."

"You should probably listen to your friend love." Charlie struggled to sit up. She warily looked at Brittany. "That girl is very dangerous. My dinner has never attacked me with pretty white light before."

Rachel angrily looked back and forth between Charlie and Brittany. She growled low in her throat before leaping to her feet in one swift move. "This totally blows!"

"I know it does hun." Charlie finally managed to get herself together. She slowly stood up and walked over to Rachel. She tried to put her arm over the smaller vampire's shoulder only to have it shoved aside. "We can eat after we get answers from your friend."

"Just for the record guys I'm not on the menu!" Quinn tried her best to sound a lot stronger than she felt. She really felt like running and never looking back.

Rachel's demeanor softened as she looked at Quinn. She could feel that the girl was still very much afraid. In fact if she focused enough she could feel Brittany too, but all she got from the taller blonde was mild curiosity and worry over Santana. "Charlie, maybe we should just glamour them and send them on their way."

"We can't glamour that one."

Rachel gave Charlie an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? I've done it to Quinn and Santana already." Before she could receive a protest she was on top of Brittany again, holding the taller girl down.

"This is kinda hot."

"Hush Brittany." Rachel suddenly found it hard to focus on anything, but the lithe girl underneath her. The girl who smelled absolutely heavenly and tasted even better. She didn't even realize that her fangs were out until she bit her bottom lip. "You smell so fucking good."

Brittany smiled brightly up at her. "Santana says that all the time. When did you get so strong?"

"Shhh. You talk way too much." Rachel shook off the dazed feeling that being so close to Brittany was giving her and once again tried to concentrate. "Just look into my eyes."

Sky blue eyes met her dark eyes and Rachel gave a tight smile. "Good girl. Now you're going to go home now and you're going to forget that tonight happened."

"I can totally go home, but what am I going to tell Santana?"

Rachel frowned and tried to direct all of her energy and attention into getting Brittany to fall under her spell. "You're going to go home because that's what you want to do. And you're going to forget everything that happened tonight."

"Okay, I have no problems going home, but I can't just forget something because you told me to. Even I know that."

Rachel's frown deepened. She quickly got off of Brittany and walked towards Charlie. "Why is this not working?"

"I told you it wouldn't work, but you knew better than I did. I've only been a vampire significantly longer than you've even been alive, but – "

"Charlie! You're not answering me!"

"And now you're interrupting me! Tonight is not going well at all. I find us the most delectable meal ever and it attacks us!"

"Charlie! Please answer my question!"

"What did you ask again?"

Rachel closed her eyes and tried hard not to get upset. "I was asking you about Brittany."

"Ah yes the delicious ditzy blonde. What about her?"

"Yes, why can I not glamour her?"

"Oh now you want to listen to me. It's for the same exact reason that you couldn't stop yourself from treating her like she was a walking talking Big Gulp."

"And that reason would be?"

"Oh! I know this one. This is just like that HBO vampire show!"

"Um Brittany, I thought we discussed the difference between TV and real life?"

"Yeah, but this is exactly like the show Quinn! I'm a fairy!"

Rachel and Quinn just stared at Brittany with dubious frowns on their faces while Charlie smiled a knowing smile.

"It looks like I underestimated her intelligence."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was that any good?**

******UPDATE! I broke my computer, so I will not be able to update this story for a long time. I have notes and once I have a working computer I will probably upload a bunch at once or take it down and reupload the story in it's entirety. I am SOOOOOOOO sorry!**  



	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! I missed you, but I finally have access to a computer so I will try to update more often. I hope this is worth the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Let Clearer Heads Prevail  
**

"Hold up! How long have I been out, and what the hell happened to me. And did I just hear that shit right. My Britts is what? A fairy? Like Tinkerbell? Fuck, maybe I do want some of the drugs you've been giving Rachel."

"I'm not on drugs Santana, and maybe you shouldn't get up quite so fast, which judging by that glare you are going to do anyway. Okay, so I'm a vampire, and Charlie –"

"Oh that's Quinnie's evil twin."

"She is not my twin!"

"The cheerleader wishes she were my twin."

"Guys!" Charlie and Quinn stopped glaring at each other long enough to look at Rachel. Quinn took a moment to satisfy her sudden childish need to stick her tongue out at Charlie while she thought the blonde vampire wasn't looking.

"I wouldn't stick that out unless you plan to use it love." Charlie didn't turn around or in any way physically acknowledge that she saw Quinn. "Although my darling Rachel would probably love it."

"Well that's something we can agree on. I can practically smell the sexual tension between those two. It's always been that way."

"Okay, so enough about me and tongues being used on me."

"Wanky!"

Charlie and Santana briefly shared a smirk before remembering that they hated each other.

"As I was saying, I am a vampire. Charlie turned me. The fairy thing I don't know too much about."

"I suppose that's where I should explain. It would appear that that delectable blue eyed blonde is actually a fairy. I'm not sure how she's so clueless about it, but I know what I smell and she most definitely smells like the most delicious piece of – "

"Hey, watch it lady! Vampire or not, I will still cut you!"

"Something that we clearly won't be snacking on tonight. In fact tonight has been eventful enough for me. So Rachel and I are going to get take out. Maybe we can discuss this tomorrow, clearer heads and all that. Ciao Bellas."

"Charlie, this is kind of my house."

"It's cool hobbit. We're gonna go and get the details on everything Quinn's been hiding from us for the past few days, and let you two do whatever it is you do."

"Shouldn't we stop them San?"

Charlie gave a dark chuckle, and stepped closer to the taller blonde. She was glad that she was old enough to ignore everything in her that was telling her to tear into what would probably be the most delicious meal ever. She settled for leaning in close and inhaling her scent as she whispered in her air. "Not even you could stop us from doing what we wanted dear." Deciding to test her luck she licked a long stripe up the length of her neck, smiling to herself when Quinn had to hold the Latina girl back from attacking. She pulled back and looked into brilliant blue eyes. "So delicious."

The whole encounter was quick and before anyone could blink Charlie was gone in a flash. Rachel gestured towards the general direction that Charlie had gone. For a moment she felt herself drawn to Brittany, but felt a warning from Charlie despite the distance between them. It was enough to keep her from falling into the intoxicating haze that being around Brittany lulled her into. "I should probably go with her. Quinn –"

"Not now Rachel. We'll all discuss everything tomorrow. Charlie is right, it's been a really long night."

Quinn didn't miss the sad, longing look that passed over Rachel's face before she was gone almost as fast as Charlie had disappeared. Before she could really think too much about it, Santana's arm was over her shoulder.

"So Fabray, we're going to yours. You have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Rachel was thinking the same exact thought as she sat in the dim bar with her sire. She had followed the unexplainable bond that seemed to exist between her and Charlie and glamoured the bouncer into letting her in. She was hungry and suffering an inner battle. A dark part of her was angry that she didn't get to really feed off of Brittany, but that part was warring with the Rachel that had known Brittany since they were younger and attending dance classes together. And then there was Quinn, who would probably never speak to her again.

"Brooding does not make food appear child."

"Stop calling me a child. I hate that."

"Well you're brooding like an emo teen. It's sickening."

"Would you believe that not too long ago I was a normal teenager. Oh yeah you would, since you turned me."

"Hey hey, what do we have here? Why are two of the most beautiful ladies to grace this small town fighting? It breaks my heart to see it."

Sire and Childe shared a look. No words were needed between them in that moment and bad feelings were temporarily forgotten. Charlie was the first to look away and up at man that had approached them. He was unbelievably normal looking – brown eyes, sandy hair, flannel shirt over Levi's – he was the type of face most would forget in an instant. However she smiled at him as if he were a grand prize in a lottery. Her smile revealed nothing of her feelings on his mediocrity. Her smile was flirtatious and sweet and every one of her enhanced senses told her she had him hook, line and sinker. "Maybe we were arguing about who gets to take you home tonight."

"Well, I do hate to disappoint lovely ladies. Plus there's more than enough of me to go around if you catch my drift." He actually punctuated his statement with a salacious wink.

Rachel met Charlie's eyes briefly before turning to the man with a seductive smile and a predatory glint in her eyes. "You are so right about that. After all sharing is caring." Her smile widened when she felt him fall under her thrall. "Come on outside with us big boy and show us a good time."

He got up so fast that he stumbled and nearly tripped over the seat in his haste to follow them. Having recovered he quickly followed their light giggles out of the bar.

Moments later they were in an abandoned alley with Charlie's hand pressed over his mouth as she drank from one side of his neck while Rachel attacked the other. Moments later he slumped lifelessly to the ground and the two women cleaned themselves up. Charlie looked over at Rachel who looked remarkably alive since she just finished feeding. Charlie smiled knowing that her skin held that same glow.

"Feel better?"

"Is it wrong that I still want a bite out of one of my oldest friends?"

"I would be worried if you didn't dear. JLo over there is lucky. So race you home? Loser brings back a snack."

Rachel smiled, and without another word took off. She would worry about Brittany, and most importantly Quinn later. The night was still young.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Reviews, comments and suggestions are beyond welcome. I'll even take constructive criticism since I made you guys wait so long.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So along with being VDay, tomorrow is also the first day of my three day anniversary. In honor of VDay I am trying to get as many updates done as possible. Enjoy Gleeks and I wish everyone a great VDay (don't worry single people can have fun too).**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, I own nothing but a love of writing.**

**Chapter 11: Captured**

* * *

_Moonlight struck the dense fog surrounding her, giving the night an ethereal quality. She had no idea where she was, but there was a lake to one side of her and it looked serene and inviting, and the breeze was gentle as it flowed through the trees. Above her brilliant stars shone brightly in an indigo sky. _

"_You never knew how beautiful the world is at night, did you?" Rachel's hypnotic voice softly broke through the silent night. "I know I didn't. And to think, right now you're only experiencing a fraction of my world. Now that you've had a taste, don't you want more?"_

_Quinn swore her heart nearly stopped when she saw Rachel, looking like a true Princess of the night. She wearing a partially see through corseted dress that flared out from her tiny waist and stopped mid thigh and a pair of leather stiletto boots that made her slightly taller than Quinn. The Rachel Berry from high school would never be able to pull any part of this outfit off, but vampire Rachel looked like perfect midnight royalty, skin almost as golden as it was when she was alive and long, dark hair falling around her shoulders in thick, silky waves. Breaking away from Rachel's spell felt like swimming through quicksand. "I'm pretty sure that involves you killing me – " _

_Rachel smirked at that. "Well when stated like that…"_

"_And, I'm almost positive that this is a dream."_

"_If that's the case then why are you so scared? Why are you fighting my so hard?"_

"_Because I'm also sure that you're controlling this dream."_

"_I shouldn't be surprised with how smart you are. You did get into Yale after all. However I'm clearly not controlling everything. You have free will. You don't even want to know what would be different if I were in total control."_

_Quinn ignored how that statement should have scared her, but instead excited her._"_So why the dreamscape?"_

_Rachel looked around at her fabricated surroundings and then back at Quinn. "Because things seem less complicated between us in dreams." Rachel cocked her head and pouted. "Are you saying you don't like? I can change it and make it anything you want."_

_"And what's the price?"_

_Rachel's smile made her hair stand on end. It was wicked and seductive and yet still managed to have a bit of her Rachel in it. "I just want you to stay with me."_

_"Once again, that sounds an awful lot like death."_

_"Are you afraid?"_

_Quinn frowned at her inability to answer. They were essentially discussing death, and yet she wasn't running for the hills. Instead when Rachel leaned forward Quinn couldn't help meeting her halfway. Kissing Rachel was an experience unmatched by any other in her short life. Quinn could lose herself in kisses like this and couldn't find it in her to stop even as Rachel was pulling away. Quinn felt the loss immediately, but it was short lived as Rachel began peppering kisses along her collarbone and neck. Quinn felt herself get wet as Rachel's melodic voice reached her ears. "You think too much Quinn. This can be so easy. All you have to do is let go and give in to me." Rachel's statement was punctuated by sharp teeth biting into tender skin before everything faded away._

* * *

"Quinn!"

Quinn blinked and as she took in her surroundings. It was still night, but she was in her room now, with Santana straddling her. Wait, why was Santana on top of her?

"Santana, what are you doing on top of me?"

"I was trying to wake you up because you started moaning. Come to think of it this probably wasn't the best idea." Santana looked down at their compromised position before rolling off and next to Quinn.

"So, you're having wet dreams about Rachel. Wanky!"

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Oh so cranky, did you not get to finish in your dream?"

"I'm not having this conversation!"

"Sometimes I have wet dreams about Santana. She's usually on top."

"Oh my god! I'm going for a run!"

"Go ahead and work off that sexual tension Juno!"

Quinn ignored Santana, who had immediately begun fooling around with Brittany and grabbed her sneakers and a sweat shirt to throw on over her tank and shorts.

Once outside she took a moment to breath in the night air, and to take in the differences between reality and her dream. As she started jogging, she couldn't help feel as if her senses were dulled. The sky was cloudy, and the night lacked all of the magic and mystery that made her dream so wonderful.

She also missed Rachel. She still felt weird about the whole her and Britts nearly getting eaten thing, but she couldn't deny the pull between the diva turned vampire and herself. There had always been something there between them, but sadly it took Rachel dying for her to acknowledge it.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for pretty little girls like yourself out here all alone."

"Charlie."

The vampire that could have passed for her twin stepped out of the shadows and into Quinn's line of sight. "That would be me doll face. What are you doing out here? I did mention the dangers, right?"

Charlie circled Quinn slowly causing her to feel the first prickly feeling of fear. She would be damned if she let that fear show though. "This is my town. Perhaps I should ask you what you're doing out here?"

Charlie's smile went from sweet to wicked in mere seconds. "I've got to get a gift for Rachel, since it's the rules of being a proper house guest and all, and I think I found just the thing."

Quinn had barely made sense of Charlie's statement before the other blonde was on her and fangs pierced into the flesh of her neck. It all seemed to happen so fast, and Quinn only had one thought passing through her head before she passed out.

"I swear the words 'Bite Me' must be written across my neck."

Quinn's words came out as a slurred mumble and then the girl was out and pure dead weight in her arms. Charlie smiled to herself and easily carried the slight girl bridal style down the street.

* * *

**A/N: Do not refresh your browser or anything. That is legit how I'm leaving this for the next week. Enjoy everyone and once again Happy VDay!  
**


End file.
